Butterfly, Fly Away
by 0901
Summary: Samantha Bolton had her dad all her life. Now she has to say goodbye. ONESHOT


Samantha Gabriella Anne Bolton stepped on to the stage with her guitar. The very same guitar that her father had given her for her 8th birthday, the very same guitar that she had played for in her mother's funeral. She took a seat on to the stool and slowly started strumming the guitar.

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_

9 year old Samantha was practicing her guitar in her room, then suddenly her door opened and her father Troy Bolton opened the guitar. "Time for bed, Sammy" he had said using her nickname.

"Will you tuck me in daddy" she asked.

"Of course, bud" he said. Samantha climbed on to her bed, and Troy covered the comforter around her petite body tightly. Making her look like a mummy, and he blew a raspberry in her stomach. She giggled. Troy had missed that giggle, ever since August 27. The day he had to bury the love of his life to the ground, and give her up to heavens. He looked down at Samantha and gave her a kiss in the forehead. _"She looks so much like her"_ he thought.

"Goodnight, Sammy" he whispered softly

"Goonight, Daddy" she whispered.

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back_

"SAMANTHA! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" Troy yelled to his daughter. His younger son, Jacob ran by him with the dog leash in his hand heading for the door.

"JACOB! Don't RUN!" he yelled. He ran upstairs and went to see what was taking so long with Samantha. He saw her brushing her teeth.

"Oh Sammy" he said. He grabbed the toothbrush and quickly but gently started brushing her teeth

. "Spit" he commanded. Samantha did as she was told and spit into the sink.

Rinse" he commanded. She took a handful of water in her hand and drank from it. She started to gargle and then spit the water into the sink.

"Ok, you're done" Troy smiled. But, Sam stayed quiet.

"Momma would've done my hair" she said quietly. Troy dropped his smile into a frown. Samantha looked at her father. She could see the sadness in his usual bright cerulean blue eyes

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything" she apologized and started to walk away from the bathroom.

"Wait, Sammy" her father said, he took her hands and brought it to her room in front of the mirror. He took a comb and started brushing her soft dark brown curls.

"I miss the way momma did it, Daddy" Samantha said quietly. Troy looked at her reflection in the mirror. He saw the tears in the edge of her chocolate brown eyes.

"I know you do, bud. I know" he said. He tied her hair up, and she got up quietly and went downstairs. Troy sat up and sighed. He looked up to the heavens _I wish she was here. _ He left the room, he didn't notice the gust of wind that entered the window.

Samantha climbed out of Troy's Highlander; she walked up the front steps of the school. She didn't know anyone since it was a new school. _So this is middle school_ she thought. She is afraid; she looked at the surrounding surround her. She saw two older students making out. She put a frown on her face. She looked back, to see if Troy's car was still there. To her surprise, it was, and her father was standing in front of the car and gave her a small smile. She smiled back. She turned her head back to the school and bravely entered.

_You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must've been as hard as it could be_

Troy sighed. He was sitting in the dining room, doing at the gas bills, electric bills, phone bills in is hand. He had quit his job from the LA Lakers after Gabriella died. He now worked as a CEO of a computer company. But lately, things have been going downhill. The company hasn't been doing a good job. He had no idea, how to pay off his bills. Samantha entered the house. "I'm home" she yelled out. She saw her dad sitting in the dining room table. _He looks tired_ she thought.

"Daddy" she said softly. Troy looked up at her with his tired eyes.

"Hi, bud" he said with a small smile in his face. He didn't want to worry her. Samantha walked over her dad and pressed her dainty hand in his forehead.

"Dad! You're burning up!" she exclaimed. She couldn't believe her dad. _He's making himself sick! _she thought.

"It's just a little flu, Sammy. I'll be fine" he said hoarsely.

"No, Dad take a nap. Right now." She said. She took off the papers from his hands and took him to the living room. Troy too tired to argue just laid down. Sam took a blanket and covered Troy's warm body with it. Troy closed his eyes, and went to sleep. Samantha went back to the dining room and looked at the papers. She took a calculator and sat down.

_And when I couldn't sleep at night  
scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me_

It was raining hard outside. Samantha was turning and tumbling around her bed.

_**Samantha was watching a movie. It was her 8**__**th**__** birthday. She invited her friends Jamie, Anne, and Hailey to do a sleepover tonight, and her mom was baking a cake for her. **__**I hope they can make it**__** she thought. Right now, the weather was horrible. There wasn't a single spot of sunlight in the sky, and it had been raining hard since yesterday. **_

"_**SAM! Can you come here for a second?" her mom yelled out. She paused the movie, and went to the kitchen. **_

"_**Yeah, mom?" she asked. Her mom was rummaging to her purse. **_

"_**Where are you going?" she asked her mom confused. **__**She wasn't seriously going to go outside. Right?**__** She thought. **_

"_**I need you to look out for your brother while I'm gone, your dad's sleeping upstairs. He had a very tough game yesterday. Please do not let your brother eat a marble again, PLEASE!" her mother said sternly. Her mother walked towards the door.**_

"_**Be safe" Samantha said quietly. Gabriella turned her head to her daughter. She gave her a small smile. She walked towards her. She cupped Samantha's little cheeks in her hand. **_

"_**Mommy's always safe" she said. She kissed Samantha gently in the forehead and went out the door. That was the last time Samantha ever saw her mom again. **_

_**BOOM!**_

Samantha jolted straight up. She looked around the room. She panted slightly. Then, she did something she never suspected to do. She cried. She put her hands in her face. Troy who was walking in the hallway from the bathroom, heard crying. He opened the door to Samantha's room. There, he saw her. Crying. He turned on the light, and walked over to her daughter. He put his muscular arms around her. Samantha always loved it when he dad comforted her. It was safe, and warm. She felt like nothing can touch her when he dad is there. He was her rock.

"It's…my…fault…she…should've never…gone" she said in between sobs. Her head was buried in her dad's chest.

"No. It's not, your fault." He said sternly. He never blamed Samantha for the death. It was never her fault.

"Yes…It …Is" she said, crying even more. Troy just shook his head. They had stay like this for a couple more minutes, until Samantha calmed down. Then, Troy took her hands, and sang. He hadn't sung since that day. Not once.

_Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream_

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away  
Got your wings just what to do

Butterfly, Butterfly, , now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away  
You've been waiting for this day  
All along and know Butterfly  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away

She strummed the last note of the song, and sung the last line.

_Butterfly fly away_

She went off the stage, and put it in a single white rose over the casket.

"Goodbye, Daddy" she said quietly.


End file.
